roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
This page lists all the glitches in Tower Battles. Glitches that are marked with strikethrough mean that they have been patched. Lobby Glitches Broken_Lobby_1.png|Broken Lobby Camera 2Aviator.png|Double Towers Glitch RobloxScreenShot20181018_184139944.png|Unequip Tower Glitch * When a match is loading, the loading bar displays how many players’ clients have prepared to send the player to the arena. Sometimes, this bar might display a higher number than the amount of players (for instance, displaying 5/4 for a 2v2) ** This is more common in Quad-Op and 3v3. * The Lobby Camera may not display the right scene or fail to transition. * If Void is hit by enough firepower of vehicles, it may float temporarily. * More players can be in a server than the current gamemode is intended for. * When clicking the Equip button on a tower in quick succession with at least 2 slots open, the tower will be equipped twice, possibly more times. * Clicking the Join join on a room immediately after a round loads or loading into a server too late will teleport the player into a 1v1 server with no opponent. * If the loading time of a match takes too long, one can leave their currently queued match. However, while trying to join another game, the Error Message: "You are already in a game." will be shown. This can be fixed by leaving. * A random amount of towers might be forcefully unequipped upon entering a match. * On older Roblox clients, it is possible to join and participate in an ongoing match. Attempting to do so will lead to a ban. ** This was used by players to join previous Events to get their rewards. * Players can enter and walk around in the scenes behind the menu/lobby GUI. * If a player is invited, then re-invited to a Party, the player appears in the party twice. This can be used to join matches and make them f.e. 2v3. * Sometimes, in versus battles, if an opponent takes too long to enter a game, they will still be on the 'Netural' team when the game starts and cannot place any towers. * Changing camera modes will glitch the camera system and force it to follow the character. Zombies 1D21829A-CEA1-4766-AC18-3BB067BC6020.png|A boss1 turned sideways Bandicam_2018-10-01_17-28-08-548.jpg|Dead void with -24 HP from the flames bandicam 2019-02-17 19-58-41-518.jpg|Void is in the groumd * Entities' limbs can appear to lag behind their respective bodies while walking. ** This is more noticeable when a large number of Spawning Towers are placed, or on later waves where many zombies are active at once. ** Other times, the zombie’s limbs may spazz out and disappear. ** Note that this does not affect the zombie’s hitbox. ** Sometimes when the Necromancer spawns normals, the normals may walk off the path, being undetected by towers. If the zombie reaches the end, your health will still go down by 4. ** This has been fixed with the latest update. * Some zombies, or sometimes the Barrack's soldiers, seem to walk sideways. This generally happens when they turn a corner. ** This has been fixed with the latest update. * Zombies may walk off of the path and skip corners during a lag spike. ** This glitch does not decrease the amount of time needed for zombies to walk to the end; however, zombies may be out of range of certain towers while off of the main path. ** This glitch allows zombies to entirely bypass low-level Patrols. Other entities from spawning towers can still shoot at them within range, but the zombie will not take damage from direct collision. ** This has been fixed with the latest update, but can still occur if a Necromancer spawns zombies at the exact moment it dies. * When the game experiences a lag spike, zombies will immediately move to where they would be (if they had kept moving) when the lag spike ends. * The Necromancer Boss can despawn or not appear during a match. ** Though the Necromancer Boss was removed from regular gameplay, this glitch can still happen in Wave 0000000. * Rarely, zombies can become completely invisible during a match, causing them to be undetectable by towers. ** It is unknown whether the zombies get completely unloaded, turn invisible, or simply get glitched under the map. ** It is unknown whether spawns from Spawning Towers are able to hit them. *When the Void is defeated, it can still take damage from flames of the flamethrower despite it being dead. *If the Apocalypse Rave ability of the DJ is used on Boss3, the Boss3s' limbs become unstable and may be flung *Boss4 can sometimes levitate. *The Sunken Zombies glitch appeared at about of the time of the Zed's recent nerf. It doesn't affect gameplay (it's an aesthetic glitch). As of 4/29/18, this is not yet patched. *Any zombies spawned by Necromancer (Boss) may sometimes go out of the map. *Sometimes, on Borderlands, Void will get stuck around halfway through the map. It may either be a normal glitch or a glitch relating to Borderlands. In this glitch, as the name suggests, enemies are sunk into the ground. This ranges from slightly sunken Normals, to half sunken Boss1,to chest deep Boss2. In the case of the Void, although he's sunken about knee deep, it's enough that when defeated, he falls over through the ground and under. This doesn't affect Zombies, however. Moving towers such as the Zeds, Patrols, and Barracks are also affected, tho slightly sunken. Occasionally, the blue circle that shows the range is sunken as well, only visible through holes in the ground. (The current footage doesn't show this as the Zed isn't sunken far enough.) Quicksand, anyone? Towers Commando * The Commando's initial placement range is inaccurate and shows the range of a level 2 Commando. Flamethrower * When disabled by the Void, SantaBot or Jack, the Flamethrower, if currently flaming a zombie, will continue to shoot; however, it will not slow down or damage zombies that are caught on fire. * The Flamethrower's fire particles will stay on a Zombie, but will not actually damage them but it slowss them. * If the Flamethrower is sold, all zombies that are on fire will have the effects of its flames indefinitely until it dies or passes through the end gate. ** This glitch was patched in September 2018. *A lvl 2 Flamethrower, when turning around, can leave behind its mask. *If you point at the "invisible flames" it will write name of the tower. Phaser * The particles on the Phaser's beam might not change color with the Level 4 and 5 beam colors and remain blue. Commander * The Commander's Airstrike is treated as an extra tower by the game. * An airstike can be shot at the opponents' map. ** This glitch only happens once the green circle glitch occurs; * If summoning the Stryker in Pond, the Stryker will drive facing backwards before correcting itself seconds later. Patrol * The Patrol is sometimes unable to run over Mystery. The Patrol that failed to run over the Mystery now is unable to run over all zombies it collides with and just clips through. * The patrol may spawn where the zombies spawn. Aviator RotatedAviatorPlatform1.png|A rotated Aviator platform InvisibleAviatorPlatform1.png|Invisible Aviator Platform Aviator_on_Cliff.png|An aviator on a cliff * When the Aviator is placed, its landing pad may be tilted and will stay that way until sold. ** This does not affect the Aviator's performance. * The Spy Plane upgrade will continue to allow Towers to detect Camouflaged Enemies even when the Aviator is sold. * The Aviator's runway can become invisible. The hitbox will not appear either, allowing players to place Towers inside the runway. * When upgrading the Aviator to Level 4 as it drops its bomb, it will stop dropping bombs. Tuber * Sometimes, when upgrading the Tuber, assets will not be loaded. * The explosion of a Tuber will not disappear. This usually happens when a player is lagging. Zed * In some maps, the Zed will not be able to run over zombies, and will just clip through them. * When two Commanders activate their Call to Arms ability in conjunction with a Level 4 DJ buff, Spawner Towers would uncontrollably spawn mechs on the road. This has been patched after an update changed the respawn speed buff on spawning towers to firing speed buff. Soldier * On Wave 1, sometimes the soldier will not fire at the zombies, though it will fire at the beginning of Wave 2. MaxTuberPossibleBlastRadius1.png|Glitched Tuber explosion|link=Tuber MaxTuberWithWrongRocketLauncher1.png|A lvl 5 Tuber using a lvl 1-3 rocket launcher|link=Tuber RotatedTuber1.png|A rotated Tuber|link=Tuber RpgRodBug1.png|The white rods produced by a lvl 4 Tuber|link=Tuber TuberHoldingNothing1.png|A lvl 5 Tuber with an invisible rocket launcher image.png|A Tuber Level-3, but it's goggles is glitched. (Try to see closely if you can. The Bar will show if you see closely. Placement TubersPlacedByPlacementGlitch1.png|Towers placed by the placement glitch ResetWhilePlacingGlitch1.png|The Tuber with the red circle is not placed, but will stay like this forever TuberDuring9slash10.png * When placing a tower right as the match ends, the player will not be able to place the tower, cancel the tower placement, nor chat. You can bypass this by resetting your character and clicking once without moving the mouse. Once you move the mouse, the tower placement mode is activated again. * Towers will sometimes be placed with missing accessories. ** This glitch does not affect the tower's ability to damage zombies. * When two players are placing towers at the same time, the hitbox for the tower will not display for the second player, allowing them to place their tower next to their teammate's tower. * When a player resets while placing a tower, the un-placed tower, along with its range indicator, will stay for the duration of the round. * A player can sometimes place Ground towers on Cliffs and Cliff Towers on the ground. This happens when you click a ground tower than a cliff tower or the other way around very quickly. Cryo-Gunner * Occasionally, if the Cryo-Gunner freezes a zombie, the torso and head will stay, but the arms and legs will leave the head and torso, and then snap back to normal. Barracks * The Soldier from Barracks can fall through the ground and come back up. This can cause the Soldier to go behind Zombies on the path. * The soldiers spawned by the Barracks can get stuck behind the first black wall. However, the blue range circle will move as if the Soldier is not stuck when highlighting the Soldier. * Sometimes, the Soldiers may not fire at the zombies at all (usually after the fourth spawn) and cause them to run into them and die, this is because the actual sight circle is lagging way behind the actual position of the Soldier themselves. DJ * When you mute a DJ and it is stunned, it will play the music temperately after its un-stunned. Maps UnloadedAssetsGrasslands1.png|Grasslands with unloaded assets|link=Grasslands UnloadedAssetsCommando1.png|A Commando with unloaded assets|link=Commando UnloadedAssetsThings1.png|A Commando, Flamethrower and Hiddens with unloaded assets StuckUnderMapGlitch1.png|This player has been glitched under the map * Patrols will occasionally not damage zombies after they turn past the last corner in the map Cyber Quarters. * Cliff Towers can be placed on the side of the arch in Pond. * Cliff Towers' placement barrier does not show when trying to place other Cliff Towers next to it at a different elevation, making it impossible to place other Cliff Towers there. * Players can be glitched under the map while it is loading. Resetting will allow the player to respawn atop the map. Towers can be placed under the map. Miscellaneous Noob_characters.png|Default loaded characters RobloxScreenShot20181027_142004791.png|The triumph glitch. Games cannot last 1 minute long as shown on the wave banner. RobloxScreenShot20190821_131424998.png|Didn't put a patrol but i need to put something * Rarely, when entering a match, the tower in the Fifth Slot may become unequipped * Players' characters can be loaded as the default Roblox character without any accessories. * When ending a match, the teleportation may fail. * Expired Jack’s entrance music can sometimes not play or be audible at all. * Players can spawn into the opposing team's side in a Versus match. * A player may not be in any of the two teams in a Versus match when map choosing is over. * Clicking some towers can cause the placing and selecting towers function to stop functioning. This can be fixed by resetting the character. Category:Features Category:Browse Category:Help